


Writers of Sins

by gleek_runner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Glee, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, And fake, Brendon Urie is also there being awesome, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Light Angst, M/M, Philinda is established with three children, Problematic faves deserved better, The music industry is cruel, They don't want real music, They only care about profit, Three friends form a band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: Grant Ward loved playing drums.He even formed a band with his best friend,Trip,and girlfriend-since they were kids-Kara.Life seemed perfect but when Kara broke up with him and began dating his older brother,Christian,Grant was bound to leave the band.Newt Whitman knows guitar and bass.It makes sense since he's father owns a music store-after all this store was the reason they moved away from England in the first place.He is a new kid who has drouble making friends.Luckily for him,he found one.Lucy Fabray was an overweight suicidical teen.Now she's Quinn Fabray,a girl close to herself who tends to write lyrics in her notebook and has a surprisingly good voice.What connects the three of them?Well except that they were all at school that faithful night for W.I.C.K.E.D's music competition,their love for music and tragic pasts they also like the same band;Panic! At the disco.This was the start of everything,really





	1. Bohemian Rhapsody(part 1)

Music saves lives.

At least that is what every moody teenager with so-called serious problems says.To just a certain extent,they are correct.If you break up with your significant other,you can just blast some Taylor Swift and make yourself feel better.

However,for serious problems music is absolutely worthless.Music never saved a young boy in Massachusetts who was constantly terrorised by his parents and older brother.

When he was punched,music didn't treat his wounds.

When he was left without food for two days,music didn't save him a loaf of bread.

When he was forced to bully his younger brother-thanks to their older one-,music didn't save him.Neither of them.

"Grant,dear,stop zoning out"this soft voice came from the source of evil,Grant,liked to call his mother.But wait a second,this didn't sound mean or anything.

She was,worst case scenario,a strict mother.And truth be told,she was.When they were in public.

"The woman asked you a question?"Grant raised his gaze to face the woman in front of him.Her blonde hair falling in front of her,desperately trying to hide her wrinkes. He was thirteen,not stupid.

Then again,he ignored his mother and Tommy's,Grant's younger brother,violin teacher so he might as well have been stupid.

"He's just shy"

"Oh that's okay"the woman smiled"but if you'll excuse me mrs Ward,Tommy and I should be going"

His mother nodded as Tommy and his teacher walked inside.It was at that moment that Grant's mother kneeled next to him and slapped him.

He wanted to place his hand on the wound,maybe even cry.

_He didn't_

"What have I taught you?Do you want the world to get the wrong idea?"she asked him in a whisper.You would expect that whispering would make her less intimidating. It didn't.

"I'm sorry"Grant whispered back.Of course that was the only thing this woman cared about;What the world would say.He should have known it by now.

"If it isn't my favourite daughter in law"the voice had different impact on the two of them.Grant could finally sigh in relief while his mother tensed at the presense of the older woman.

The heroine herself.

"And of course,my actual favourite grandson"she smiled giving Grant a quick hug.Grant didn't like many things in his life but he sure as hell adored his grandmother. Or,as often reffered to by him,Gramzy.

"Look how tall you are"

"You just saw me a week ago"Grant chuckled making the woman smile even more.

"What can I say?You grow fast!"

"Um,mother,what are you doing here?"

"Well you won't return my calls,dear"she replied bitterly"so I just called to check what time little Tommy has a violin and here I am.Aren't you glad to see me?"

"B-but of c-course"Grant had stopped listening to the other words coming from his mother mouth.He knew better than anyone how stressed his mother was around Gramzy.

And of course,Gramzy knew too and made it her mission to make her feel even more stressed.

One of the many reasons Grant loved her.

The young boy decided to go sit somewhere as his mother and grandma talked.He made his way towards the chair behind the set of drums while carefully glancing behind him.

The two women continued talking and Grant had never felt more bored in his life.His gaze travelled across the room before landing on a girl with an eletric guitar.

She was beautiful,to say at least. And Grant couldn't help but feel a bit jealous when she talked to another dark skinned boy.It was crazy but he had never felt like this before.

The girl and boy,who both had guitars,began playing a familiar tune.Grant never listened to much modern music-if this song could be considered modern-as his parents were fans of classicals but he had heard it many times before.

_"Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

_Tired of living like a blind man_

_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling"_

The boy sang as the tune came back to Grant.Yeah,he knew that song for sure and before he knew it he was tapping his foot to the beat.

Out of instict he also took the drum sticks laid on the ground and tapped them on his foot.He-surprisingly-played a sound very similar to what the kids were playing.

He would hit the ride cymbal from time to time making the girl turn and look at him with a smile.Grant's heart might have exploded at that moment but he continued playing anyway.

Catching eventually his mother's and gramzy's attention.The women didn't tell him anything just stared with shock-especially his mother.He would mess up in some parts but he played with such confidence you would have to know drums in order to tell.

When the song finished his mother approached him with gramzy following.

"Where did you learn to play like that?"

"I don't know how to play"Grant answered truthfully"but I know the beat and I've seen some videos"

"You should enroll him in the conservatory"Gramzy cut in"Wouldn't you like that Grant?"

"Um I don't know"the boy mumbled glancing over to his mother.Of course he wanted to go but at the same time he didn't want to upset his mother.

"That's ridiculous,of course you will go"his mother smiled.It felt so unnatural to watch for little Grant"I mean,I would prefer if you were good at violin or piano but that will work too"

Grant smiled at his mother whose expression told him the one thing he never expected to hear;I am proud of you.

Music can always save one's life

It just takes time

_(Sometimes it takes more for some people)_


	2. Bohemian Rhapsody(part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:Attempted suicide

Lucy Fabray was the younger child of the Fabrays,a quite wealthy family with high standards.A father with golden blonde hair,a beautiful brunette mother-who dyed her hair blonde too-and a beautiful girl who also happened to be captain of the cheerleaders.

That was probably the reason why many times Quinn believed she was adopted.She was different than them.A girl with hazel eyes,braces and brunette hair.Anyone would probably say how it doesn't sound that bad.

Well then I should probably mention that she was also very fat.Enter her nickname;Lucy Caboosey.

Where did she belong in this little perfect family?Where did she belong anywhere really?Besides the usual bulling she received at school-even her own father and sister hated her.

Well not actually _hate_ her.After all she was his daughter.However,he would usually compare her to Brittany and show who exactly is his favourite daughter.

But tonight Lucy was putting an end to that.She looked at the small box that she held,Paracetamol.This should do,shouldn't it?

"Caboosey!"

"Knock the door next time!"she shout at her sister before putting the bottle under her pillow.Not that Brittany would care-but she wasn't going to take any chances.

"Whatever"the blonde girl mumbled"The girls and I will go to church,want to come?"

Lucy had many things going through her mind at that moment.For starters,despite her family being quite religious,she herself wasn't.She wouldn't commit so many sins of she were.In addition,in these past fifteen years she had never hang out with Brittany's friends.

Thanks to Brittany of course.

So what was with the sudden change of heart?

"No"

"Okay,bye"

"Brittany Susan Fabray"the two girls turned behind to see their mother.

Apparently,Brittany didn't have a change of heart.It was just Lucy's mother trying to warm up their relationship"You would love to have your little sister in church,wouldn't you?"

"No"

"I beg your pardon"

"I mean,I would love to"Brittany told Lucy with a fake smile"Will you please come?"

"I don't have a choice,right?"she questioned herself without even waiting for an answer.Brittany let out a sigh and threw a coat at her.

"Move it.We don't want to be late"

"Yes,tyrant"Quinn whispered and put the pills in her pocket.Not that she was going to do such a life changing action in the house of God.She was not religious but she at least had respect.Maybe she could excuse herself to the bathroom and do it before they were to leave.

That way it would probably end in Brittany's car.

Yeah,she could do that.

"Hello ladies!"Brittany exclaimed to the two others.Lucy prayed the earth would open up and swallow her.Brittany's best friends were close replicas to herself.One of them,Santana,was a thin latina with a ridiculously short skirt.Meanwhile the other,Kitty,who was at Quinn's age was a blonde girl with too big ego.

Those were Brittany's people and the kind Lucy despiced.

"That doesn't look like an outfit the pastor would approve"Lucy mumbled before opening the door's car.Santana and Kitty sat on the back seat letting Brittany drive.

"We aren't going to church,idiot"

"But you told mum--"

"I'm a seventeen year old that lies,call the media and police"Brittany mocked her younger sister"We're going to a concert"

"The band is amazing"

"You don't even know them,Wilde"

"Well I hear the lead singer takes his shirt off in every concert so he has my vote"Kitty told Brittany with a shrug.

At least she wouldn't have to regret taking the pills in a concert.Perphaps Brittany wouldn't even notice it and it would be some random drunk teen who would probably scream at the top of his lungs when he sees her.

So Lucy just stared at the blue skye and the shining stars letting a soft sigh escape her lips.In about twenty minutes,they reached the place.Brittany and her friends abandoned Lucy as soon as they had the chance.Not that she minded.

The music had already began and the band were in their positions.Lucy struggled to ignore the screaming fans and smokes while gathering up the courage to finally do it. Nobody is going to miss you when you're gone,and she actually believed that little voice in her head.Who would care for her?

_**Is this the real life?** _

Lucy finally let out a sigh and made her way in a dark corner.Everyone were too busy watching the lead singer perform than notice her.She took out the pills from her pocket and stared them for some seconds.

**_Is this just fantasy?_ **

**_Caught in a landslide_ **

**_No escape from reality_ **

**_Open your eyes_ **

**_Look up to the skies and see_ **

She turned to the stage.The man performing was playing the smooth tune of Bohemian Rhapsody on the piano.What a beautiful anthem.But what a shame it would be connected to such a tragic event.

**_I'm just a poor boy_ **

**_I need no sympathy_ **

**_Because I'm easy come, easy go_ **

**_A little high, little low_ **

**_Anyway the wind blows_ **

**_Doesn't really matter to me, to me_ **

Lucy could play the piano too quite well.It was her favourite thing to do-probably the only thing she liked to do-and she had to admit,he was doing pretty well.

Not as good as the original.

But still pretty good.

**_Mama, just killed a man_ **

**_Put a gun against his head_ **

**_Pulled my trigger, now he's dead_ **

**_Mama, life had just begun_ **

**_But now I've gone and thrown it all away_ **

Finally,she decided to ignore the rest of the song and actually take the pills.She played with the first pill before swallowing it.

It tasted awful.

**_Mama, oh_ **

**_Didn't mean to make you cry_ **

**_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow_ **

**_Carry on, carry on_ **

**_As if nothing really matters_ **

She was going to take the next one but as the lights slowly died out,she had the urge to watch the band perform.Somehow her chest felt less heavy.Maybe it was the first pill reacting,either way she wanted to stay for the finish.

**_Too late, my time has come_ **

**_Sends shivers down my spine_ **

**_Body's aching all the time_ **

**_Goodbye everybody, I've got to go_ **

**_Gotta leave you all behind_ **

**_And face the truth_ **

She watched the man singing.It was beautiful to watch-not just the performance but everything in general-all these people gathered here for the same reason.Their love for this music.

**_Mama, oh, I don't want to die_ **

**_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_ **

Same,Quinn thought to herself.

**_I see a little silhouetto of a man_ **

**_Scaramouche, scaramouche will you do the fandango_ **

**_Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me_ **

**_Galileo, galileo_ **

**_Galileo, galileo_ **

**_Galileo, figaro, magnifico_ **

At that moment,she could only say how impressed she was.Lucy was never a big music lover-she only listened to the same ten songs her sister listened to-but she always believed singing was easy.And then came this man whose vocal range seemed wider than the entire world combined.

**_I'm just a poor boy,nobody fucks me_ **

She was kind of glad that she hadn't taken another pill because she would probably have spitted out.Some of the fans laughed while others let out some whale noises.

It warmed her heart.

**_He's just a poor boy from a poor family_ **

**_Spare him his life from this monstrosity_ **

**_Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?_ **

Of course in this mess of people jumping up and down,a very drunk young man had to fell on top of her making her pills fall to the ground.The boy apologized and returned to his group.

Lucy would have normally yelled at him.

**_Bismillah! No, we will not let you go_ **

**_Let him go_ **

**_Bismillah! We will not let you go, let him go_ **

**_Bismillah! We will not let you go, let me go_ **

**_Will not let you go, let me go, never_ **

**_Never let you go, let me go_ **

**_Never let me go, oh_ **

Instead she smiled.Maybe that was a goddamn sign sent from the sky.Maybe she shouldn't do it.At least not in this place and time.

No,she would not give all these people at school the enjoyment of her taking away her own life.She would not give the opportunity to people who ruined her life to dress in black and simply say"She seemed fine to me"or "She should have talked to me".

**_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_ **

**_Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go_ **

**_Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me_ **

**_For me_ **

**_For me_ **

She glanced at the back of the boy who bumped at her.It said Music Saved My Life,what a cliché phrase for a teen to use.

Oh,they had no idea.

**_So you think_ **

**_You can stone me and spit in my eye_ **

**_So you think you can love me_ **

**_And leave me to die_ **

**_Oh baby, can't do this to me baby_ **

**_Just gotta get out_ **

**_Just gotta get right outta here_ **

From now on,she would no longer be Lucy.She would try to change for no one else but herself.What if she remained a loner?It would be her choice.But when people would call her names she would held her head up high and ignore their stupidity.

Therefore,Lucy Caboosey would die tonight. But she would be reborn as Quinn Fabray.

(Thank God for her mother's excellent choice for a middle name)

**_Oh, oh yeah, oh yeah_ **

**_Nothing really matters_ **

**_Anyone can see_ **

**_Nothing really matters_ **

**_Nothing really matters to me_ **

**_Anyway the wind blows_ **

And it was all thanks to Brittany wanting lying about going to church.However,she should also praise the band for their timing.

"Um excuse me"she whispered to a girl close to her"Are you a fan?"

"Well duh!"

"Oh,this may sound weird and I do not wish to upset you or anything"Lucy smiled before quickly adding how it was her sister's idea to come here"What's the band playing?"

The girl chuckled as she pointed at the drumset in the middle of the stage"Panic at the disco.With an exclamation mark between panic and the word at"

"Thank you"she smiled.In all seriousness now,who would possibly name their band like that?

(When Lucy came back,she asked her parents to refer to her as Quinn.She also decided to lose weight much to her sister's surprise.

And of course she also _illegally_ downloaded every damn song of this Panic! band as a thank you for saving her life)


	3. Behind these hazel eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know who is always a bad side character in bandom fics when he isn't the main character?Brendon Urie.
> 
> And I want to change that.
> 
> So as soon as my sweet sarcastic angel makes an entrance,I will avenge for the poor potrayal he has been receiving.
> 
> Yes,he's a sarcastic asshole with large forehead-we're all aware of that-but he's also a favourite problematic so what can we do!

**_2013_ **

"You're going to do just fine"

"I'm sure that's what they told Leonidas too before entering Thermopylae"Newt mumbled to his father.His father must have hated him,that was the only reasonable explanation behind it.

Newt had always loved his father even when his mother and him got a divorce.Even when his father got full custody of him.Even when he moved away from England and had to take Newt with him.

But right now,he was certain that this new school would kill him.Americans were not the best people-he had learned that from mainly Tumblr-and from what he had seen in the movies,the new kid was bound to get in trouble.

He just couldn't wait.

"I think this is different"his father noted"Give it a chance and try to make friends"

"What if I don't make friends?What if I stay alone forever?"

"That's impossible,you're a great kid"he reassured him as he stopped the car in front of the building"Plus, you already have one friend"

"Alby is in England"

"I was talking about me!"Newt chuckled and hugged his father before leaving the car.He could do it,life wasn't like the movies.Nothing bad could happen in the very first moment he got into the school.

"Hey!Blonde guy!"

 _Nevermind_ ,Newt thought to himself.A short asian girl with black hair reaching her waist and a ridiculous amount of eyeliner-which reminded him the glory days of 2010-who held a notebook.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me?"

"I doubt"

"I need help with carrying some boxes"she explained to him"Everyone else is in class and if I do it alone,I'll probably never finish"

"Um,I'm not sure--"

"Please!"she begged making Newt feel guilty for even discussing it.He let out a deep sigh and followed the girl.He had probably already failed to make a  good impression but maybe he could blame his lateness to the fact that he was new.

Yeah,that could work.

"I haven't seen you here before"the girl told him as she entered the school's auditorium"Or maybe I have.I don't usually pay attention"

"You haven't.I'm new"Newt told her and extended his hand"My name is Newt"

"Tina"she replied and handed him a box"We're working on a school play so if you would be kind enough to take this over there,it would be great"

Newt nodded and glanced up at the stage.A blonde girl with another similarly blonde boy-who might as well have been your cliché white couple with the jock and cheerleader-sang to a familiar tune.

_"You're ony ever who you were_

_That's all you ever need to know_

_All you ever need to know"_ they both sang cheerfully,they were quite impressive.

Newt struggled to remember what was the name of the song but listening to the music he came to realise he wouldn't remember it. The pop music kind wasn't his favourite.

Mainly because since his father owned a music shop,he knew everything about music.Today's pop wasn't music.

It was just the same song with different words and maybe more bass.

"That was amazing Brittany and Sam"A man,who Newt assumed was the teacher in charge"You two take the lead"

"Thank you,mr Schuester"the blonde girl smiled and got down with Sam.Newt could see the grin on her face and it kinda irritated him.

"I think that's all we have today,everyone return to your class"

"Wait!"everyone turned around to see another blonde girl standing in the entrance.She walked quickly towards the teacher,with clumziness,added Newt in his head.She looked a lot like the Brittany girl but at the same time,very different.

She wore a grey jumper-which anewt found completly logic because it was Winter and wearing a crop top like Brittany was simply insane-and blue jeans.

"The auditions are closed"Brittany told her.

"I'm sorry,I lost track of time"she apologized.The teacher smiled at her and sat back.

"I didn't know you can sing,miss Fabray" "She can't"Brittany told her boyfriend bitterly.The teacher ignored her and instructed the band to remain in position.Newt placed the final box before sitting next to Tina and watch the performance.

The girl handed the two guitar players her music sheet and walked up to the drummer.Newt watched the guy smiling at her and taking the song to his hands after she whispered something to him.

"What song will you use?"

"Um,I couldn't find something that actually speaked to me"she explained"So I did something myself"

At that moment both the teacher and Newt smiled.This was more impressive-even if the song wasn't the best-she had gotten into too much trouble.

(Plus something told him that it _would_ be good)

The girl with the guitar began playing and the music filled the room.

**_Oh, oh, oh, ooohhh_ **

**_Oh, oh, oh_ **

She had a nice voice,then again it was an easy tune,but Newt couldn't help but feel that a bass instead of two guitars would fit the song better.

**_Seems like just yesterday_ **

**_You were a part of me_ **

**_I used to stand so tall I used to be so strong_ **

Newt realised that her eyes fell on Sam while she sang.Tina noticed how his eyes travelled from Quinn to Sam and let out a chuckle.

"He is Brittany's boyfriend"Tina told him"and Quinn is her sister"

**_Your arms around me tight_ **

**_Everything it felt so right_ **

**_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_ **

**_Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep_ **

**_I'm barely hanging on_ **

Newt felt bad for the Quinn girl.He assumed Sam and her never really dated,but it sure must suck to have the one you like dating your sibling.

**_Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces_ **

**_Can't deny it, can't pretend_ **

**_Just thought you were the one_ **

**_Broken up, deep inside_ **

**_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_ **

**_Behind these hazel eyes_ **

When she raised her voice,Newt was surprised.She had a quite strong one-in contrast to his first belief.

**_I told you everything_ **

**_Opened up and let you in_ **

**_You made me feel alright_ **

**_For once in my life_ **

**_Now all that's left of me_ **

**_Is what I pretend to be_ **

Brittany's face had changed fifty shades.Newt would laugh if he hadn't realised that Brittany Fabray was someone you didn't want to mess with.

**_So together, but so broken up inside_ **

**_Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep_ **

**_I'm barely hanging on_ **

**_Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces_ **

**_Can't deny it, can't pretend_ **

**_Just thought you were the one_ **

**_Broken up, deep inside_ **

**_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_ **

**_Behind these hazel eyes_ **

She wrapped an arm around Sam and whispered something to his ear.Probably to piss Quinn off.Newt began feeling like this girl needed a blanket wrapped around her for putting up with Brittany.

**_Swallow me, then spit me out_ **

**_For hating you, I blame myself_ **

**_Seeing you, it kills me now_ **

**_No, I don't cry on the outside_ **

**_Anymore anymore_ **

Mr Schuester was also quite impressed with Quinn's skills.Even Tina.She was obviously a quiet person-which to Newt made no sense because she had both a great voice and was pretty.

Plus from what he could tell she and Brittany were a lot different when it came to personality traits.

**_Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces_ **

**_Can't deny it, can't pretend_ **

**_Just thought you were the one_ **

**_Broken up, deep inside_ **

**_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_ **

**_Behind these hazel eyes_ **

The drummer behind her playing louder to give emphasize on her voice.Quinn watched Sam grabbing his backpack before leaving the auditorium as her sister stayed behind.

**_Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces_ **

**_Can't deny it, can't pretend_ **

**_Just thought you were the one_ **

**_Broken up, deep inside_ **

**_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_ **

**_Behind these hazel eyes_ **

"That was"the teacher began"I can't even describe it.You have a lot of talent,Quinn"

"Thank you"she told him sheepily.

 _Yep,nothing like Brittany,_ Newt told himself.

"You could easily star on--"

"I would like a minor role"she cut him off and glanced to her sister who nodded in approval"I'm only doing this for the extra marks.I'm not a real singer"

"It's a shame but I'll respect your decision"he told her"Class dismissed"

Everyone left the room almost immediately-including Tina-so Newt was left once more alone.He saw Quinn sitting by the edge of the stage who moved her legs back and forth.

"Excuse me"he began causing her to look at him"You were really good up there"

"Oh,thank you.That is very kind"she said and stood up"You're new,right?"

"Yes"he smiled"I'm Newt"

"Like Isaac Newton?"she chuckled"I'm Quinn"

"Like the queen of England?"

"Very funny"she noted with a raised eyebrow before grabbing her phone from her pocket.

"Am I more than you bargained for?"Newt questioned pointing at the white phone case with the deer's horns.

"It's a song"

"I know,it's Sugar we're going down swinging"

"You listen to Fall Out Boy?"

"Well I'm very proud of my music taste"Newt admitted with a grin on his face"Plus Fall Out Boy is God"

"And My Chemical Romance is The Holy Spirit"

"Which means Panic! At the disco is the Son!"they both exclaimed, practically shouting at the top of their lungs.

"You know,Quinn,I have a feeling that this is a start of a beautiful friendship"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lowkey love Quinn's and Newt's friendship in my fanfics so be prepared.Also there is going to be some one-sided Fabrevans but only in the beginning.


	4. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Quinn write their first song together...
> 
> Sort of

**_It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters_ **

**_And make fun of our exes, uh uh, uh uh_ **

"I'm going to punch her"Newt mumbled to himself before rubbing his eyes.Brittany had a good voice but her diva appearance ruined it.

Like,bitch please,you are no Madonna.

Best case scenario she was a Britney Spears. Newt chuckled at his own joke.He was so funny-at least that was what his mother used to tell him.

**_It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight_ **

**_To fall in love with strangers, uh uh, uh uh_ **

Brittany sent a kiss to Sam as Newt patted Quinn on the back.He had become almost certain that Brittany did it on purpose.Who would do that to their own sister?

**_Yeah, we're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time_ **

**_It's miserable and magical_ **

**_Oh, yeah tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines_ **

**_It's time uh oh!_ **

"Do you want me to punch her?"

"No"Quinn faked a smile while glancing at Sam who looked at Brittany as she was the only girl in the world.The blonde girl's smile faded soon.

"Are you sure?"

**_I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22_ **

**_Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you_ **

**_You don't know about me_ **

**_But I'll bet you want to_ **

**_Everything will be alright_ **

**_If we just keep dancing like we're 22, ooh-ooh 22, ooh-ooh_ **

"You know I would easily punch someone for my best friend"

"I'm your only friend"

"Like you hang around with other people than myself"

"True"

**_It seems like one of those nights,_ **

**_This place is too crowded_ **

**_Too many cool kids, uh uh, uh uh_ **

**_It seems like one of those nights,_ **

**_We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming_ **

**_Instead of sleeping_ **

"Do you want to ditch this place?"

"Brittany will mind"

"Since when should you care about what she thinks?"

"I care because it's usually about me"

**_Yeah, we're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way_ **

**_It's miserable and magical_ **

**_Oh, yeah tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks_ **

**_It's time_ **

"That would make a sick song by the way"Newt laughed making Quinn grin.The pair knew each other for about a month now.They became best friends instantly-not only because they were both outcasts-they had more in common than one could imagine.

 _You're my soulmate!_ ,Newt had told her three days after their meeting.Of course he quickly added that it was just in a platonic way because Newt was-and I quote-a gay ray of sunshine.

**_Uh oh! I don't know about you_ **

**_But I'm feeling 22_ **

**_Everything will be alright_ **

**_If you keep me next to you_ **

**_You don't know about me_ **

**_But I'll bet you want to_ **

**_Everything will be alright_ **

**_If we just keep dancing like we're 22, ooh-ooh 22, ooh-ooh_ **

**_I don't know about you 22, ooh-ooh 22, ooh-ooh_ **

"The song isn't even good.No offense to Taylor Swift but it has just as much meaning as The wheels on the bus"

"We could do much better"Quinn joked before taking out her notebook"We could do drugs and before we know it,we would make the new Fever you can't sweat out"

**_It feels like one of those nights,_ **

**_We ditch the whole scene_ **

**_It feels like one of those nights,_ **

**_We won't be sleeping_ **

**_It feels like one of those nights,_ **

**_You look like bad news._ **

**_I gotta have you, I gotta have you_ **

"One day,Q"Newt said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.Quinn smiled at him and turned her gaze to her sister once more.

**_Ooh-ooh Ooh-ooh, ye-e-e-e-eah, hey_ **

**_I don't know about you_ **

**_But I'm feeling 22_ **

**_Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you_ **

**_You don't know about me_ **

**_But I'll bet you want to_ **

**_Everything will be alright iff we just keep dancing like_ **

**_We're 22, ooh-ooh 22, ooh-ooh 22, ooh-ooh, yeah,_ **

**_Yeah 22, ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah, yeah_ **

"The music couple is having a fight"Quinn mumbled and glanced over at another table.Grant,Kara and Trip were arguing making even Brittany glare at them.From what Quinn could tell,Kara and Grant were having a fight and Trip was trying to solve the problem.

**_It feels like one of those nights,_ **

**_We ditch the whole scene_ **

**_It feels like one of those nights,_ **

**_We won't be sleeping_ **

**_It feels like one of those nights,_ **

**_You look like bad news, I gotta have you, I gotta have you_ **

"I heard Kara kissed Christian,Grant's older brother"

"You're in this school for about a month and you have learned more gossips than I have"

"What can I say?I'm like a glue"Newt chuckled"People get attached to me right away"

"I know I did"Quinn smiled and went through the pages of her notebook.Newt stole glances at it-he knew how insecure Quinn was about that notebook. It was like a diary to her.

"What's this?"the caligraphic writing caught Newt's attention before he could stop himself from asking.The girl lifted her head and looked at him with a soft smile.

"I tried writing something"she began"A song"

"Can I see it?"

"Um,yeah,though it isn't really finished"

"I'm sure it will be great"Newt stated and took it gently from her hands.He read the first verse and chorus-it looked pretty good-he still wasn't sure about the melody which suited him."Hey how about you change this part here?"

"I actually don't like that part either.What do you suggest?"

"Okay so the part goes,assembling their philosophies ,ignoring the allegories "Newt began while trying to make an enjoyable tune"so how about you change that part to from pieces and broken memories?"

"That's a great idea!"the girl exclaimed and quickly added the words.Newt smiled at her excitment.This was going to be the first song they would write together and who knew,perhaps others would follow.

_This is gospel_

He liked the sound of it.


	5. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn sings in front of a crowd for the first time. Newt is there for support.

"You should"

"I should not"

"Yes"

"No"

"You're perfect"

"Am not"

"You're stubborn"

"Well,that I am"Quinn stated with crossed arms.She grabbed her notebooks and put them in her bag.Newt let out a sigh before slightly kicking the chair in front of them.

"You're better than her"

"I'm smarter than her.That's the only thing I do better than her"

"Your voice is angelic and you know it"Newt replied with irritation hidden in his voice.He knew Quinn wasn't confident,when she sang-even to him-she looked similar to a scared puppy.

It was so unfair.

"WCKD is a big company"he continued"If you win this scholarship,you'll become a legend"

"The moment the spotlight would fall in my face,I would freeze"

"You just need practise"

"I'm scared"

"Quinn--"

"Hey"the pair turned towards the door to see no other than Sam Evans leaning against it.Newt hated the guy with burning passion.Not only because he openly flirted with Quinn while dating Brittany but also because his music taste sucked.

("Because who is better than Justin Bieber?"

"My bloody grandmother!")

However,Newt was aware of Quinn's huge crush on him so he just grabbed his backpack and glanced at Quinn"I'll wait for you outside"

Quinn nodded and Newt headed outside as he accidentally pushed Sam.The other boy ignored him and smiled at Quinn.

"Hi"

"Hey,again"Sam chuckled and awkwardly scratched his head"I was looking for you"

"Oh.You were?"Quinn asked trying to hide her blushing and squeaky voice.It wasn't as if she wanted Sam to know about her crush.

"Yeah,about the WCKD competition.Brittany is going solo"

"But you were supposed to go together"

"I know,but I kinda have a fear when I perform alone and I wondered if you would like to sing with me"

"You?Me?Sing?Like a duet?"Quinn mentally slapped herself for this kind of clumzyness.She quickly shook her head before flashing him a smile"Yeah I would love to"

Sam smiled back at her making her forget the rest of the world existed.Then a terrible terrible thought occurred her mind"Wait,the competition is today"

"Yeah and we're on in like ten minutes"

"What?"Quinn shout"What were you planning on doing if I said I couldn't"

"I'd probably kill myself"he joked.Quinn-although she liked him very much-didn't laugh at the joke.She just stood there,frozen at her position and waited for him to say something else."Anyway,we should go"he stated and took her hand.

At this very moment,Quinn checked the time on her phone.At the Monday morning-10am to be exact-of October 2013,Sam Evans held her hand. She could die happily.

"Where are you going?"

"Quinn,we need to hurry"

"Sip it,Trouty Mouth"Newt growled at him and guided Quinn a little further"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry let me rephrase this"Newt smiled"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Sam wanted me to sing a duet with him since Brittany is going solo"

"Wait so if I say that you should participate,you won't but if Biebster over there"Newt said while glaring at Sam"suggests you will do it?As your best friend,I am offended"

"You're technically my only friend.Plus we're doing a duet so I won't be alone"

"Fine but only because I love you"

"I love you too Newtella"Quinn exclaimed and placed a kiss on his cheek.If Newt didn't know how stressed she already was,he would probably have slapped her for calling him like that.

What a stupid pun.

Newt found a seat at the front row-he hated these kind of events.Every single person from the school was at the auditorium probably ready to judge everyone else. Because that's just what highschool kids do.

He also hated WCKD but he wasn't going to let Quinn know about it.This music company was too swallow for him and every true music lover.

Think of a popstar,a guy or a girl that everyone adores and the press claims it's the new sensation when in reality a book for toddlers has more depth than their song.

He glanced at the stage and how Brittany was ironically singing a Britney Spears' song and struggling to get everyone's attention.Of course at the end of the song,everyone cheered more than ever.

She probably blackmailed them,Newt thought to himself.Newt tried to erase that thought,he had come to hate a lot of people lately.Mainly from Quinn's environment.

But it wasn't his fault that they were idiots.

Quinn was an amazing friend-she was his only friend too but even if he had more,she would still be on the lead-and she deserved to have people around her who cared.

Apart from her mother,Newt was sure that nobody else gave a damn about the girl.

"Next up Sam Evans and"the principal reread the text two or three times to get the name right before clearing his throat"Quinn Fabray"

Newt could see Brittany's smile fading and he couldn't be happier.That must have been the universe's way of showing karma.

Sam and Quinn took two stools while he carried his guitar.He wasn't a professional but Newt would admit that his skills were decent.

_Sam:Chasing memories and fears_

_Running in this rain of tears_

_My wings are black and heavy_

_They try so hard to reach you_

_Oh,my world is empty_

_Can't take it one more try_

Newt scoffed and turned to Quinn.She had a huge grin on her face-similar to the one she had when listening to her favourite music or taking pictures.It was the smile she had when she felt her heart beat faster.Newt couldn't help but smile too.Sam might be an idiot but if he made her happy,then so be it.

_Quinn:And I feel, I feel like an angel_

_Beautiful, so stranger hold me in your arms oh I feel, I feel like an angel_

_Beautiful, so stranger see my world tonight oh_

Quinn looked back at him to find courage.Sure sometimes they had joked about starting a band of their own-she would sing and he would play bass-but performing in front of large crowds was not Quinn's specialty.

_I feel, I feel like an angel_

_Beautiful, so stranger hold me in your arms oh I feel, I feel like an angel_

_Beautiful, so stranger see my world tonight oh_

The crowd was silent and enjoyed their song.They could easily beat Brittany and that thought made Newt smile.For not much however,because another thought quickly replaced the earlier one.

_Sam:Never finding what I mean_

_And it's far from how I dream_

_My wings are black and heavy_

_They try so hard to reach you_

_My lips can't call you_

_They whisper sad goodbyes_

What if Sam and her actually won this thing?

_Quinn:And I feel, I feel like an angel_

_Beautiful, so stranger hold me in your arms oh I feel, I feel like an angel_

_Beautiful, so stranger see my world tonight oh I feel, I feel like an angel_

_Beautiful, so stranger hold me in your arms oh_

Sure,Quinn had the talent and could easily become a big shot if she practised her stage fright.But getting the scholarship would mean leaving the school.

_I feel, I feel like an angel_

_Beautiful, so stranger see my world tonight oh_

_And I feel, I feel like an angel_

_Beautiful, so stranger hold me in your arms oh I feel, I feel like an angel_

_Beautiful, so stranger see my world tonight oh_

Leaving the town too.Or in much simpler words,if Quinn and Sam won this thing,Newt would probably lose his best friend forever.

_And that was a long time._

_I feel, I feel like an angel_

_Beautiful, so stranger hold me in your arms oh I feel, I feel like an angel_

So maybe God heard the blonde boy's fears because Quinn's hand began trembling and she hitted the last note wrong.

_Beautiful, so stranger see my world tonight oh_

Oh how this was the start of everything.


End file.
